eratafandomcom-20200213-history
Calendar
Years are counted from the date when the Mugorist gods revealed themselves to the orcs of Hespor, with the years previously being measured in negative numbers A year in this world is 360 days long. In Erata this is divided into 8 months (originally representing the 8 aspects, though which is which was forgotten long ago), each 45 days long, and also divided into 4 seasons. A week is 9 days long. Under Mugorism, the first day of each month is a day to celebrate a certain domain, and make offerings to the appropriate deities. Lifbil '– Firstmonth (Life), Secondmonth (Nature) '''Soli '– Thirdmonth War), Fourthmonth (Knowledge) '''Gathren – Fifthmonth (Tempest), Sixthmonth (Light) Fasten – Seventhmonth (Trickery), Eighthmonth (Death) The days are named Moonday, Airday, Waterday, Earthday, Flameday, Lifeday, Soulday, Starday, and Sunday The lunar cycle is also 45 days long (hence the month lengths), with the full moon lasting 5 days, rather than the 3 on earth, in the middle of the month - 21st-25th of the month, with a peak on the 23rd. Each month starts with a new moon Holidays 1/1 New Year. Mugorist and general. First day of Spring, generally celebrated with feasting and fireworks 33/1 Unification Day. Ospusan. Celebrating the formation of Ospus from the Counties. Parades in all major cities, street parties 1/2 Greenfest. Mugorist. Mid-spring and the beginning of nature’s month. Feasting and dancing (similar to May Day) 34/2 Tosina. Tosi Vilis. Celebrating the gift of magic. Elaborate displays, magic schools opened to the public 1/3 Battle Day. Mugorist. Celebrates victories in past wars and honours the fallen. Mock battles with prizes, tourneys 13/3 Melion Day. Melian. Celebrates life, though almost exclusively celebrated underground. Bounty from above brought under and burned in sacrifice to Melion 1/4 Studyfest. Mugorist. Generally unmarked but some inns run trivia contests. School year ends 24/4 Morabas. Morabist. Prayers and gifts offered solemnly to Morab. Night herring a traditional delicacy. Some orgying 1/5 Storm Day. Mugorist. More fireworks. People often get drunk and sing around bonfires in the town square. Plays are common 18/5 Restoration Day. Ospusan. Celebrates the restoration of the monarchy after 20 years Interregnum and tyranny 22/5 Overlap. General. The Queen’s realm briefly overlaps with the material plane, as does the plane of darkness. Generally unmarked except by those who worship the King – who must practice in secret, so their rituals are unknown 24/5 School year starts 1/6 Glow. Mugorist. Midsummer and the beginning of the month of light. Bonfires and singing 14/6 Still Meadow Memorial Day 32/6 Orc Freedom Day. Orcs often travel back to The Sanctuary for family parties 1/7 Foolfest. Mugorist but becoming more general. Basically April Fool’s 34/7 King’s Day. Again, marked secretly 45/7 Anian. Many underground dwellers spend all daylight hours outside, as it is believed Ania rises from the depths to eat the evil 1/8 Encroachment. Mugorist. Etherium nears the Material Plane and communication with the dead/resurrection is easier. Spirits walk freely this night 21/8 Merc Day. General. Celebration of “Protectors” – originally guards and soldiers but extended to also cover family 45/8 Deep Day. General. New Year’s Eve Category:Misc